


《肩上的責任與遙遠的你。》｜怪獸與牠們的產地（戰友組／TSPG）

by dt910189



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), 怪獸與牠們的產地
Genre: M/M, 戰爭, 歐美, 電影
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189





	《肩上的責任與遙遠的你。》｜怪獸與牠們的產地（戰友組／TSPG）

戰爭邁入了第四年。

他們是在這場戰爭剛開始不久時相識的，作為協約國，他被派駐至歐洲協助其他國家，而當時被編排至那個小隊的，還有那個男人——西瑟・斯卡曼德。

那人說他離鄉背井來應戰，肯定不好受，每天硬是拉著他去和隊裡的士兵們打交道，原以為自己會對這樣的行為感到反感的，卻意外地並不討厭那人的親近及照顧。

他從某次的談話中得知了，斯卡曼德的弟弟也參與了這場戰爭，似乎是被編排至隱密的地區照料龍去了，久久未能得到對方的音訊。他看得出那人對弟弟的思念及擔憂，只是現下的情況實在不允許他們分神，無奈他只能用自己那有些拙劣的方式陪伴著對方，日復一日，直至這樣的陪伴逐漸成為了那比呼吸還要自然的習慣。

基地又一次的迎來了攻擊，他指揮著部下繞道前行，盼望敵軍沒有在前方設下埋伏。和那人分別也有一年之久了，據悉斯卡曼德這個名字在軍營中打得響亮，而這邊的他也從原本的士兵升上了中尉，領著新派駐來的部屬們和敵方相互抗衡。

他並不是無法連絡到斯卡曼德，只是戰爭仍舊持續當中，即便是書信也可能危及到雙方軍隊早已奠定的計劃，他不敢冒然行動，只能一次次的看著男人離去前給予他的掛飾，祈禱那人也能看見明日的晨光。

戰火持續延燒，他對那人的思念也隨著時間一天天的增長，只是他知道，在這樣危急的時代下，每個人都有著自己的牽掛，然而他們誰也無法拋下身旁摯親的戰友，為誰赴死天涯。


End file.
